Sleeping Arrangements
by OnceUponACaskett
Summary: Prompt found on castlefanficprompts. In a motel room with two beds and four people, sleeping arrangements need to be made. But neither Ryan nor Esposito want to sleep in the same bed as Castle.


**A/N: I found this prompt on the castlefanficprompts tumblr: **_**Somehow the group (Espo, Ryan, Castle, Beckett) all get stranded at a cheap motel. There is only one room with two full size beds. While Becket is in the Bathroom Espo and Ryan argue over who has to sleep in the same bed as Castle and who sleeps in the same bed as Beckett. She walks out and just climbs in with Castle turns out the light and the boys are stunned (pre caskett or before they told others).**_

"This sucks, bro," Esposito told his partner as they walked through the door to their motel room, Castle and Beckett close at their heels. The words "cheap motel" were a sore understatement to describe the place the four of them were being forced to stay for the night.

As they'd been driving back from chasing down a lead miles and miles from the city, Beckett's cruiser had suddenly begun to break down. She had quickly pulled over in a random motel's parking lot before the car completely shut off. It was late at night and knowing full well that they wouldn't be able to call a mechanic until morning, they got a room—of course, there would only be _one_ room available!— and decided to settle in for the meantime.

Thank god their room had two beds, but as Espo and Ryan studied them, they came to the conclusion that the mattresses were _way_ too small to comfortably fit two grown men. They heard Castle sigh and move towards the first of the beds, shedding his jacket and shoes on the way. He did a quick inspection of the sheets to make sure that there wasn't anything disgusting or suspicious on them before he slipped under the covers and made himself comfortable.

"Castle's got the right idea," Beckett said. "It's been a long day and we should all get some shut eye."

"Well, who's gonna sleep next to Castle?" Ryan asked.

"Uh, you are, bro," Esposito informed him.

"Why me?!"

"Look at how small that bed is and how big Castle is. You're the littlest out of the three of us so it only makes sense that you would get to bunk with him."

"C'mon, Javi," he protested. "You're not that much bigger than me so why can't you do it?"

Beckett looked at them, an amused expression on her face. "Well, while you to debate on who gets to sleep with Castle, I'm gonna use the bathroom real quick."

"Hey, that's not what—" The bathroom door closing cut them off before they had a chance to finish what they were saying.

After a beat, Esposito turned to Ryan. "I'm not sleeping with him."

"Well, I sure as hell don't want to!" the Irishman exclaimed.

The two continued to squabble and bicker, completely ignoring it when Beckett emerged from the bathroom. They did, however, notice the instant she strode over to the bed Castle was laying in, toss of her ridiculously high heels, and confidently crawl into the space next to the writer. Almost as if it were habit, he reached out for her just as she for him, draping herself over his side while his arm curled around her waist.

"Good night, boys," she said. Reaching behind her, she flipped the switch to turn off the dim lights, darkness immediately filling the entire room.

All was quiet for a moment as the other detectives had yet to pick their jaws up off the floor. Beckett had just voluntarily cuddled in bed with the man she had repeatedly denied that she was in love with for years. Unless….something had finally happened. Well, no wonder things had recently been less…tense than usual between them. Yep, that had to be it.

It was Ryan who finally broke the silence that had engulfed the room. "You wanna cuddle like that too, Javi?"

"Don't even joke with me like that. You keep to your side of the bed and I'll keep to mine."

In the morning, Beckett and Castle really got a kick out of the position they found their friends in. Who would've thought that Ryan would actually be the big spoon?

**A/N: It's been a while since I've written anything so take it easy on me. I hope you all liked it even though it was kind of short. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
